Love
by esposa malfoy
Summary: "Jadi maksudmu kami harus—" Scorpius susah payah melanjutkan, "—berciuman dua kali?" Chapter 2 was updated! Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1

**L**o**v**e** by** **E**s**p**o**s**a** M**a**l**f**o**y

**Chapter 1**

**Disclamer**: Semua karakter punya tante **JK Rowling**, aku hanya penggemar yang ingin meyalurkan ideku pada fiksi ini.

**Warning**: OOC

**Author's Note**: Tadinya aku mau bikin ini sebagai sequelnya **Not Just You**, tapi pas aku coba, kok aku kehilangan The Weasleys&Potters Family yang terkenal hangat itu ya?:/ Jadi, kuputuskan bisa deh ini jadi sequel, tapi Hermione nggak nikah sama Cedric Diggory. Tetep jadinya sama Ron Weasley. Dan disini ceritanya setelah wafatnya Si-Botak-Yang-Pas-Muda-Ganteng—Voldemort, The Malfoys Family jadi deket sama The Weasleys&Potters Family, jadi mereka sering natalan bareng, kumpul-kumpul bareng, dsb. Asik kan? Baca dan review dong!;p

* * *

**_Stasiun King Cross, 2020._**

"Scorpie!"

Scorpius Malfoy menghembuskan napasnya perlahan-lahan kemudian berbalik badan sambil tersenyum palsu. "Ya, Mum?"

Astoria Malfoy nẽẽ Greengrass berlari mengejar putra tunggalnya hingga terengah-engah.

"Mengapa kau berjalan cepat sekali, Scorpie?" Tegurnya dengan napas yang terputus-putus. "Bahkan Mum belum memberikan goodbye-kiss untukmu!"

_Nah, justru itu yang kuhindari, Mum._ Batin Scorpius. _Kau akan membuatku nampak seperti bayi babon yang baru lahir._

"Sudahlah, Tori. Scorp sudah besar, kau akan membuatnya malu jika tetap menciumnya seperti anak kecil." Suara berat ayahnya, Draco Malfoy, menyahut yang baru menyusul Astoria dan Scorpius.

_Benar sekali, Dad! You know me so well. _Kata Scorpius, yang tentu saja hanya ia ucapkan dalam hati mengingat perasaan ibunya yang sensitif.

Astoria cemberut. "Aku kan tetap menyayanginya Draco, tak peduli walaupun dia sudah besar sekalipun. Pokoknya setua apapun ia, aku tidak akan berhenti menciumnya!"

Draco terkekeh geli. "Kau cium aku saja" Kata Draco yang di iringi dengan wajah Astoria yang tersipu-sipu malu dan wajah Scorpius yang pura-pura sedang menahan muntah.

"Ergh— Mum, Dad, sorry mengganggu kemesraan kalian, tapi kita harus cepat-cepat ke Peron 9 ¾ sebelum aku terlambat berangkat ke Hogwarts." Kata Scorpius sambil menatap orangtuanya canggung.

"Oh ya!" Pekik Astoria. "Kau sih, Drake!"

Mereka bertiga-pun memeriksa sekeliling, kemudian dengan langkah santai menembus tembok perbatasan antara Peron 9 dengan Peron 10.

* * *

"Jadilah anak yang baik, Scorp." Titah ayahnya. "Tapi sesekali melanggar aturan, aku tak melarang." Lanjutnya dengan suara berbisik.

Scorpius terkekeh, teringat tahun pertamanya, tepat disinilah ayahnya memberikan sapu balap pertamanya yang membuat Mr. Filch bernapsu sekali untuk menyita sapunya.

_By the way, _umur Mr. Filch panjang sekali. Dari angkatan kakek dan nenek tersayangnya, Lucius dan Narcissa Malfoy, sampai angkatan ibu dan ayahnya, Draco dan Astoria Malfoy, bahkan sampai angkatannya, Mr. Filch tetap berjaya 'mensterilkan' Hogwarts dan sekitarnya. Mungkin hanya Merlin dan Mr. Filch sendiri yang tahu berapa umurnya.

"Oh Scorpie My Lil Baby sekarang sudah dewasa dan harus dilepas.. Aku akan merindukanmu, Son.." Kata Astoria dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Mum, please.. Aku hanya pergi ke Hogwarts, bukan ke medan perang. Jangan mendramatisir." Scorpius memutar bola matanya bosan. Seakan-akan tak mendengarkan keluhan Scorpius, Astoria memeluk Scorpius erat-erat kemudian menciumnya tiga kali, seperti biasa. Pipi kanan, pipi kiri, dan dahinya.

Ketika ia selesai dicium, Scorpius menelan ludahnya kasar. Ia sempat melihat Albus Potter, James Potter dan Hugo Weasley dari dalam Hogwarts Express sedang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

_Oh tidak.. _Batin Scorpius miris.

"Ngg— oke Mum, Dad, aku harus ke dalam kereta sekarang. Kurasa para Potter dan Weasley sudah menungguku." Kata Scorpius. _Menunggu untuk mencemoohku tentunya. _Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Ok, take care, Son!" Jawab ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya tidak dapat menjawab karena sedang menahan tangis.

"Bye! Aku akan mengirimimu surat!" Scorpius mendorong troli barangnya memasuki Hogwarts Express. Ia mencari-cari kompartemen sampai ia melihat surai pirang Lily Potter di salah satu kompartemen.

Deg! _Ah, tidak. Perasaan ini lagi._

_Ok, here we go. _Scorpius menarik napas dalam-dalam.

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" Scorpius masuk ke kompartemen di iringi dengan tawa terbahak-bahak James, Albus dan Hugo.

"My Lil Baby Scorpie, cup cup muaaaah!" Tiru si Duo-Jahil—Potter, James dan Albus yang membuat mood Scorpius makin down.

"Guys, sudahlah, kalian berisik sekali. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, ok? Dan jangan menghina Scorpius. Kalian yang kutahu justru lebih parah. Sebelum berangkat juga kalian di cium Grandma Molly sampai mendapatkan cap lipstik." Kata Rose Weasley membuka 'kartu', yang membuat mereka mendengus kesal.

Scorpius menyeringai senang. Barusan, Rose Weasley membelanya. _Rose Weasley __**mem-be-la-nya**__._

"Ah, tak asik kau Rose!" Seru James kesal. "Lagian kau sedang mengerjakan apa sih?"

"Essay Transfigurasiku belum ku kerjakan. Tugas liburan sebenarnya, tapi aku benar-benar lupa." Jawab Rose suram.

"Bagaimana kau tidak lupa kalau kau terus memikirkan—AW!" Jerit Albus karena pinggangnya dicubit Rose. "Baiklah, aku tak akan membocorkannya." Albus nyengir sambil pura-pura membentuk gerakan mengunci mulutnya.

_Rose memikirkan siapa?_ Senyum Scorpius hilang dari wajah putih pucatnya yang tampan.

"Kau punya kekasih sekarang Rose?" Kata James pura-pura terkejut. "Memangnya kau laku?"

"Sialan!" Rose menggulung essay Trasfigurasinya, kemudian memukul kepala James menggunakan itu. "Belum jadi kekasihku, James!"

"Tuhkan, sudah kuduga. Tak ada yang mau denganmu." Kata James sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang membuat bibir Rose _mancung_ beberapa sentimeter.

"Yah, belum jadi kekasih sih. _Belum. _Belum kan Rose? Kalau belum, berarti _akan_." Perkataan Lily sontak membuat pipi Rose memerah karena malu.

"Nggg—kurasa disini sudah penuh. Aku akan mencari kompartemen lain." Kata Scorpius sambil buru-buru mengeluarkan troli barangnya dari sana.

"Penuh?" Tanya James heran. "Bahkan disini masih muat untuk lima orang lagi."

* * *

**Rose Weasley.**

Mereka sudah saling mengenal, sejak bayi bahkan. Tapi ia baru menyadari perasaannya saat tahun pertamanya. Ketika objek-objek bunga tidurnya selalu Rose Weasley, ia jadi berpikir. Apakah karena mereka terlalu sering bertemu atau karena memang selama ini pusat perhatiannya adalah Rose? Lily yang lebih lembut dari Rose saja, tak pernah terbayangkan olehnya, apalagi sampai masuk ke zona bunga tidurnya.

Dugaannya semakin kuat ketika ia melihat Rose, mulai ada rasa mulas-mulas geli di perutnya, seakan-akan ada kupu-kupu berterbangan. Parasnya yang manis, kian manis saja dengan hiasan bintik-bintik merah yang di wariskan sang ayah, Ron Weasley. Di tambah lagi terbuktinya otak Rose yang di atas rata-rata keturunan ibunya, Hermione Granger, makin menambah nilai keindahan Rose di mata Scorpius.

Rose juga tidak seperti cewek-cewek pada umumnya yang manja dan cengeng. Rose sangat tangguh dan mandiri bahkan cenderung cuek. Sampai detik ini, ia belum pernah melihat setetespun airmata dari mata birunya yang menenangkan.

Sayang sekali, Scorpius entah mengapa nyalinya selalu ciut jika di depan Rose. Mungkin ia takut di tolak atau bahkan tak di pedulikan, mengingat cueknya Rose pada kaum Adam, kecuali pada adik dan sepupu-sepupunya.

Maka disinilah ia, berpura-pura tak peduli, tapi terus mengawasi gerak-geriknya. Ikut senang jika Rose senang, dan patah hati tanpa seorangpun yang tahu jika Rose menyukai orang lain.

Untungnya, Rose belum pernah benar-benar jadian dengan cowok yang ia sukai. Bisa saja mereka dekat, tapi adik dan sepupu-sepupunya akan menyeleksi cowok-cowok yang akan menjadi kekasih Rose. Biasanya, setelah ada 'seleksi' tersebut, cowok-cowok itu akan mundur perlahan. Kebanyakan dari mereka memang ingin mendapatkan ketenaran dari Rose atau ingin menambah 'koleksi' pacar mereka. Terima kasih banyak untuk James, Albus dan Hugo.

Oke, untuk urusan kesetiaan, Scorpius lah jagonya. Pada tahun pertamanya saja, Stephanie McLaggen sudah pernah mengajaknya bercinta! Oh ayolah, padahal ia baru berumur sebelas tahun pada saat itu. Se-hot apa sih ia sampai kakak kelas terseksi sepenjuru Hogwarts yang mendapatkan gen semok—seksi dan montok— dari ibunya, Lavender Brown bisa bernapsu kepadanya? Padahal jujur saja, Scorpius baru mengalami mimpi basah pertamanya sehari sebelum ia berangkat ke Hogwarts. Nah, apa yang di harapkan Stephanie pada Scorpius-Si-Bau-Kencur-Tak-Berpengalaman? Padahal ribuan kakak-kakak kelas mesumnya sampai bermimpi-mimpi untuk mendapatkannya.

Tetapi walaupun sudah mendapat tiket emas menuju surga dunia, Scorpius dengan tegas menolak. Tidak, bukan karena ia sok alim, tetapi yang ia inginkan hanyalah Rose.

Hanya Rose yang ia inginkan untuk menjadi ciuman pertamanya, pelukan pertamanya, kelembutan pertama yang ia tunjukkan, bahkan—cinta pertamanya. _Hanya Rose._

Kau pasti berpikir ia seperti bukan Malfoy kan, mengingat Malfoy-Malfoy terdahulu selalu mendapat julukan Cassanova Hogwarts (termasuk ayah dan kakeknya).

Maka dari kesetiaannya itu, ia tak pernah berdekatan dengan cewek. Selain kaum Hawa itu menyebalkan dan pencari perhatian (kecuali para betina di keluarga Potter dan Weasley), ia hanya mendedikasikan cintanya pada Rose. Hanya Rose yang boleh mendapat perhatiannya.

Untungnya saja, kekuasaan Malfoy sangat nampak di Slytherin, bahkan Hogwarts, sehingga antek-antek sepermainannya tak ada yang menjulukinya 'Manusia Homo', 'Pecinta Sesama Jenis', atau singkatnya 'Gay'.

* * *

Albus memasuki salah satu kompartemen yang sudah terisi oleh sahabat se-asramanya, Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius terlihat murung. Wajahnya sendu sambil memandang jendela yang mulai basah terkena rintik-rintik hujan.

_Oh, ayolah. _Batin Albus. _Hal ini lagi._

"Jadi ada apa lagi antara kau dengan sepupuku?" Ia bisa melihat Scorpius tersentak kaget, seakan terbangun dari lamunannya.

_Jadi sejak tadi ia tak menyadari keberadaanku. Give applause to Rose Weasley. _Batin Scorpius kesal.

"Aku tak apa." Scorpius menoleh datar. "Dan aku tak ada apa-apa dengan Rose, Al."

Albus mendengus bosan. "Oh, aku baru tahu kalau yang namanya 'tidak ada apa-apa' itu selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, pada saat natal selalu mengiriminya kado paling besar daripada daripada sepupu-sepupunya, dan setiap malam kau selalu mendesahkan nama Rose." Kata Albus sambil tertawa cekikikan. Ada rona merah samar di pipi pucat Scorpius, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia mampu mengendalikannya lagi.

"Tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar, Al." Balas Scorpius _sok_ cuek.

Albus memutar bola matanya. "Kau mengelak saja terus."

"Aku tidak mengelak, itu benar-benar kenyataan."

Tiba-tiba Albus berseru. "Ah ya! Barusan yang kutanyakan kan hanya _sepupuku_. Kan masih ada Victoire, Dominique, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, dan Lily tapi kenapa kau langsung ke Rose? Sudahlah kau tidak usah mengelak lagi."

Scorpius menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kok kau bisa tahu sih? Kurasa aku sudah menyembunyikannya dengan sangat sempurna."

"Aku tahu kau itu bagaimana, Scorp. Kita bersahabat juga tidak sehari dua hari." Kata Albus dengan nada bosan. "Jadi?"

Scorpius mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi apa?"

Albus menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda.

"Hhh—" Scorpius mendesah lelah. "Oke, aku memang menyukainya."

"Menyukai siapa?" Albus berlagak _innocent_.

"Aku menyukai Rose Weasley. Puas?" Kata Scorpius dengan wajah semerah kepiting rebus.

Kemudian Albus bersiul-siul. "Kau harus cepat-cepat menyatakan padanya, Scorp. Sudah kutelusuri dan Michael Creevey—cowok yang mendekatinya sekarang, sama saja seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Tipe-tipe bajingan. Aku heran pada Rose, para bajingan selalu dia sukai, sedangkan disini ada seseorang yang rela dicap _gay_ demi dirinya malah sama sekali tak dilirik."

"Sialan kau, Al!" Scorpius melemparkan sampah bekas Kacang-Segala-Rasa Bertie Botts ke kepala Albus.

"Haha, I'm sorry. Lagian kau lama sekali memendamnya. Kau tak berani mengatakannya ya? Malfoy yang payah! Kalau kakek buyutmu tahu tentang hal ini, ia pasti akan kecewa pada penerusnya yang pengecut." Sindir Albus.

"Aku tidak takut dan aku bukan pengecut, Potter!" Balas Scorpius kesal. "Hanya saja—uh—aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat!"

"Waktu yang tepat itu kapan, Scorpius? Ketika ia sudah menemukan orang yang bisa membahagiakannya dan itu bukan dirimu? Jangan pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu, sobat." Kata Albus bijak kemudian pergi keluar dari kompartemen meninggalkan Scorpius dengan sejuta pikiran di kepalanya.

* * *

Perkataan Albus tempo hari masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Apakah memang ini waktu yang tepat? Apakah memang waktu yang menjadi masalah? Atau hanya ketidakberanian Scorpius seperti yang dikatakan Albus?

Scorpius mengacak-acak rambut pirang-platinanya frustasi.

"Scorpius?" _Deg!_ Suara yang selalu hadir di bunga-bunga tidurnya. Suara yang merdu dan selalu ia rindukan.

Scorpius menoleh dengan hati yang berdebar-debar. "Ya, Rose?"

Rose memandang heran ke arahnya. "Kau kenapa? Sedang ada masalah ya? _Uncle _Draco dan _Aunt_ Tori sedang bertengkar?"

"Errr—tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi kau mengacak-acak rambutmu. Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah. Haha, aku salah ya? Sorry." Kata Rose sambil tertawa ceria.

_Justru masalahnya itu kau, Rose. _Batin Scorpius frustasi.

"Ya, tak apa." Jawab Scorpius singkat. Rose duduk di hadapannya dan mulai mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Kau mengerjakan apa, Rose?" Tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Ah ya, aku mengerjakan essay Transfigurasiku. Untung aku di beri kelonggaran waktu." Kata Rose sambil tetap mengerjakan essaynya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa di perpustakaan? Tumben sekali, biasanya kau bermain Quidditch bersama Al."

"Hari ini salju mulai turun, aku agak malas bermain Quidditch. Aku suka bau perpustakaan, bau buku-buku lama itu menurutku hangat." Kata Scorpius sambil tersenyum.

Rose tertegun. "Kau sama seperti ibuku, Scorp. Ia juga pernah bilang begitu."

"Oh ya?" Jawab Scorpius singkat, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Rose mengangguk. Kemudian hening beberapa saat karena tidak ada topik.

"Rose.." Panggil Scorpius. Rose menoleh. Scorpius menarik napasnya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita minum Butterbeer di The Three Broomstick? Aku yang traktir."

_To be continued._

* * *

HAI! Reviews ayo reviews! Thank you for reading!

Nox,

Esposa Malfoy


	2. Chapter 2

_"Rose.." Panggil Scorpius. Rose menoleh. Scorpius menarik napasnya, mengumpulkan keberaniannya._

_"Bagaimana kalau kita minum Butterbeer di The Three Broomstick? Aku yang traktir."_

**L**o**v**e** by** **E**s**p**o**s**a** M**a**l**f**o**y

**Chapter 2**

**Disclamer**: Semua karakter punya tante **JK Rowling**, aku hanya penggemar yang ingin meyalurkan ideku pada fiksi ini.

_**Warning**: OOC  
_

* * *

Rose menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya mencari kehangatan. Cuaca di bulan Desember kali ini memang teramat dingin. Untungnya Scorpius Malfoy mengajaknya ke Hogsmeade untuk minum Butterbeer.

Dan disinilah ia, bersama Scorpius, berjalan beriringan menuju Hogsmeade tanpa adegan berpegangan tangan—tentunya. Mungkin kalau ia berpegangan tangan, Hogwarts akan kacau. Scorpius mungkin akan babak belur akibat 'seleksi' dari adik dan para sepupunya, tubuh Stephanie McLaggen akan menyusut drastis karena tidak mau makan, dan Lily Potter akan terus menggodanya. Rose tersenyum geli membayangkannya.

"Kau kenapa Rose?" Rose menoleh dan mendapati wajah Scorpius yang berkerut-kerut.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya Rose bingung. Scorpius mendengus _sok_ marah.

"Jahat sekali, kau sedang bersamaku tetapi kau malah memikirkan pria lain. Kau menyakiti hatiku." Jawab Scorpius _sok_ dramatis, ia menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di dada kemudian membuat ekspresi tersakiti. Rose tergelak melihat ekspresi jenaka Scorpius.

"Menggelikan sekali, Scorp." Scorpius hanya membalas cengiran.

"Habisnya kau melamun kemudian tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih memangnya?" Tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan—Michael Creevey?" Lanjut Scorpius kecewa.

"Michael? Astaga, kau bercanda Scorp!" Rose tertawa gurih. "Pasti gosip dari Al!" Lanjutnya sambil mendengus kesal.

"Gosip?" Tanya Scorpius heran.

"Ya, gosip. Liburan kemarin Michael sering berkunjung ke rumahku. Ia hanya minta di ajari cara bermain _PlayStation_ kok. Tetapi Al memandangnya aku sedang dekat dengan Michael. Padahal tidak." Jawab Rose santai. Scorpius mendengus sebal.

"Kau ini polos atau terlalu cuek sih, Rose?"

"Hah?" Rose tidak mengerti.

"Terserah kau lah!" Scorpius berjalan cepat, meninggalkan Rose yang terheran-heran.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah padaku, Scorp? Hei tunggu aku!" Rose berlari mengejar Scorpius yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba marah.

—

Scorpius berjalan cepat sambil bersungut-sungut kesal. Rose ini bodoh atau apa sih? Jelas-jelas Creevey sialan itu sedang mendekati Rose dan ia bisa-bisanya berkata _hanya_ minta di ajari cara bermain PlayStation? Bloody hell! Disana kan masih ada Hugo, James atau Albus untuk minta di ajari! Mengapa harus Rose? Mengapa harus Rose-_nya_?

Scorpius tersentak. Rose-_nya_?

_Blimey!_ Mengapa ia marah? Bahkan Rose bukan milik_nya_! Rose sedang mengajari siapapun pun bukan urusannya. Scorpius bahkan tak ada hak sama sekali.

Langkah Scorpius terhenti bersamaan dengan kenyataan pahit yang baru saja ia ingat. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Rose. Ia hanyalah _teman_ _biasa _dan pertemuan mereka selain kumpul keluarganya yang pertama ini bukanlah kencan. Hanya saling menemani untuk mencari kehangatan dari segelas Butterbeer.

Scorpius menelan ludahnya miris.

"Scorp! Tunggu aku!" Rose masih berlari mengejar Scorpius. Kemudian setelah berada di samping Scorpius, ia berjongkok sambil terengah-engah. "Kau ini kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba marah lalu meninggalkanku! Kau tak tahu ya sulitnya berlari di tumpukan salju? Haaah—aku sangat lelah!" Omel Rose dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tak apa, aku hanya teringat sesuatu." Jawab Scorpius dingin. "Dan aku tak marah."

Rose tersentak mendengar nada dingin dari perkataan Scorpius. "Kau marah."

Scorpius mengabaikan perkataan Rose. "Ayo cepat jalan lagi sebelum kita mati membeku." _Hatiku yang mati membeku—tepatnya._ Batin Scorpius miris.

* * *

Senyum Madam Rosmerta merekah seiring dengan masuknya Rose dan Scorpius ke dalam kedainya. Di umurnya yang senja ini, Madam Rosmerta masih tetap enerjik dan ramah dalam melayani pelanggan. Selain karena pelayanan Madam Rosmerta yang sangat memuaskan, Butterbeer disini terkenal juga karena enak dan hangat. Maka dari itu, The Three Broomstick sering di kunjungi, terlebih saat musim dingin.

"Dua Butterbeer untuk sepasang kekasih, eh?" Goda Madam Rosmerta sambil memandang Rose dan Scorpius genit. Rose tersipu-sipu malu sedangkan Scorpius berdehem canggung.

"Ia bukan kekasihku, Madam." Jawab Rose dengan rona kemerahan yang menjalar dari pipi sampai telinga. "Tetapi ya, kami pesan dua Butterbeer."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Madam Rosmerta, Rose dan Scorpius buru-buru pergi mencari kursi yang masih kosong. Takut di goda lagi.

"Madam Rosmerta itu usil ya." Kata Rose membuka pembicaraan. "Mana mungkin kita jadi kekasih." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa geli. Scorpius terhenyak.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kita jadi kekasih?" Tanya Scorpius dongkol. "Memangnya aku seburuk apa sampai kau tak mau jadi kekasihku?" Ups, rupanya Rose salah bicara.

"Ngg—bukan begitu Scorp. Maksudku—yah— kita kan belum dekat, mana mungkin kita jadi kekasih. Hehe—yah begitulah." Jawab Rose canggung. Nyalinya menciut.

"Jadi kau mau kita dekat dulu baru bisa jadi kekasih?" Tanya Scorpius dengan nada marah. "Aku bisa!"

Rose tersentak. "Maksudmu apa, Scorp?" Scorpius ikut tersentak. Tuhkan, kalau sudah marah, ia tak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Malah jadi kelepasan bicara.

Scorpius memasang topeng dingin lalu berbicara dengan nada cuek. "Tak ada maksud apapun."

* * *

**Scorpius Malfoy.**

Hari ini ia benar-benar aneh. Tiba-tiba ia mengajak Rose minum Butterbeer, bercengkrama sambil tertawa bersama, tetapi kemudian marah dan berbicara agak 'melantur'.

Rose sudah mengenalnya sejak lahir tetapi mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Karena biasanya Scorpius lebih akrab dengan para cowok dan Rose hanya akrab dengan Lily dan Albus.

Rose merasa dirinya sering di perhatikan oleh Scorpius, tetapi ia pikir itu hanya rasa percaya dirinya saja yang terlalu tinggi. Mana mungkin cowok setampan dan setenar Scorpius bisa memperhatikan Si-Buruk-Rupa-Yang-Kasar-dan-Tak-Laku seperti Rose?

_Mungkin ia sedang memperhatikan Lily, tetapi karena Lily sedang di dekatku makanya aku tak sengaja terlihat. _Batinnya sedih.

Dulu Rose sangat menyukai Scorpius, tetapi selalu ia tekankan pada dirinya bahwa ia tak boleh menyukai Scorpius. Alasannya _klise_, karena pada ujungnya akan sakit hati. Cintanya pasti akan bertepuk sebelah tangan. _Pasti._

Di tambah lagi muka Scorpius yang sangat datar jika bertemu dengannya, memperkuat pendiriannya untuk tidak menyukai Scorpius. Tak nampak muka-muka tertarik pada Rose, bahkan ia berpikir bahwa Scorpius _jijik_ melihat wajah buruknya.

Kedekatan Rose dengan para lelaki juga karena Scorpius. Ia ingin hatinya cepat-cepat melupakan pria bersurai platina tersebut tetapi selalu gagal. Adik dan para sepupunya sengaja membuat 'seleksi' untuk memilah mana cowok yang benar-benar mencintainya. Dan hasilnya yah— gagal. Tak ada yang benar-benar mencintai Rose apa adanya. Semuanya ingin mendapatkan ketenaran atau ingin mencicipi aset masa depan Rose Weasley yang menggiurkan.

Kesannya memang Rose seperti tak laku, tapi ia tak peduli lagi sekarang. Ia menyadari bahwa ia tak secantik sepupunya, Lily Potter, dan tak se-hot kakak kelasnya, Stephanie McLaggen. Terkadang memang ia sedih, tetapi ia tetap bersyukur. Kesibukannya pada pelajaran juga membuatnya agak lupa dengan ketidakpedeannya ini. Ia menjadi cuek, bahkan tak ada lagi rasa perih di hatinya ketika adik dan para sepupunya berhasil menjaring cowok-cowok yang tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Maka cara ini yang di gunakan Rose untuk menghapus perasaannya pada Scorpius—gagal total.

Maka ia membuat taktik baru dengan cara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak mencintai Scorpius. Ia selalu berkata pada dirinya sendiri apa saja kerugian hati yang akan ia dapatkan jika tetap mencintai Scorpius. Untungnya, otak dan hati Rose bersahabat. Semenjak otaknya di jejali oleh doktrin-doktrin 'Jangan pernah menyukai Scorpius Malfoy', hatinya-pun enggan berdesir lagi di dekat Scorpius. Mungkin hatinya telah paham, bahwa ia tidak boleh berharap lebih dari sekedar teman.

Tetapi dengan perlakuan Scorpius yang seperti ini, bolehkah ia berharap sedikit lebih banyak daripada teman biasa?

* * *

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan kalian, semoga kencan kalian menyenangkan, langgeng terus!" Teriak Madam Rosmerta mengiringi kepergian Rose dan Scorpius dari kedainya.

Rose dan Scorpius sontak saja memerah bersamaan, tetapi tak ada yang berniat untuk membalas godaan Madam Rosmerta. Keduanya sama-sama mengamini dalam hati. _Yah, selama berharap masih gratis._

"Scorp, aku masih ada urusan disini. Aku ingin membeli hadiah untuk natal nanti. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sampai ke Hogwarts." Kata Rose dengan wajah menyesal. "Maafkan aku."

"Maksudmu aku akan kembali ke Hogwarts dan meninggalkanmu di tengah dinginnya salju?" Scorpius bertanya dengan wajah datar. "Tidak mungkin! Aku akan mengantarmu."

Rose terbelalak kaget. "Kau serius?" Scorpius mengangguk. "Yeay! Kau baik sekali, Scorp!" Rose melompat-lompat bahagia.

"Kau ini semangat dan ekspresif sekali ya." Kata Scorpius sambil terkekeh geli. Rose menghentikan lompatannya lalu menunduk malu.

"Sorry." Kata Rose malu. "Aku tak bisa mengontrol diriku kalau sedang senang."

Scorpius tertawa. "Tak apa. Kau tidak perlu mengontrol dirimu. Aku senang melihatmu seperti itu."

"Baiklah!" Rose tersenyum senang. "Oke, sekarang kita ke Honeydukes dulu! Aku ingin membeli _Ginger Candy_, sepertinya enak kalau di makan saat dingin." Kata Rose semangat.

Scorpius mengangguk setuju lalu mereka berjalan menuju Honeydukes.

"Saat natal nanti, kau datang ke The Burrows tidak?" Tanya Rose sambil tetap berjalan.

"Hm—sepertinya sih aku datang, tetapi mungkin agak terlambat. Kata Dad, _Grandpa_ Lucius dan _Grandma_ Cissy sudah pulang dari bulan madu mereka malam tadi. Mungkin kami merayakan di _Manor _dulu baru ke The Burrows." Rose mengangguk-angguk paham.

Mereka sudah sampai di depan Honeydukes. Scorpius mendorong pintu dan menahannya agar Rose bisa masuk. Rose tersenyum berterimakasih.

Rose mengambil setoples besar penuh _Ginger Candy_ dan segera membawanya ke kasir untuk membayar. Menjelang natal, Honeydukes memang sangat ramai di kunjungi pembeli, maka dari itu Rose harus mengantre dulu.

Setelah selesai membayar, Rose tidak melihat Scorpius. _Mungkin ia menunggu di luar karena di dalam sangat ramai,_ pikir Rose.

Benar saja. Ketika ia keluar, ia menemukan Scorpius sedang berdiri sambil melipat tangannya. Rose jadi merasa bersalah.

"Hei, lama menunggu ya?" Scorpius menoleh. "Maafkan aku, di dalam ramai sekali. Aku agak kesulitan mencari _Ginger Candy_ di tambah lagi aku harus mengantre."

Scorpius tersenyum menenangkan. "Santai saja, Rose. Tak apa-apa."

"Kau beli juga?" Tanya Rose melihat ada bungkusan berwarna pink di tangan Scorpius. Scorpius mengangguk sambil menyembunyikan apa yang ia beli di balik bajunya. "Kau membeli apa sih? Kok di sembunyikan?"

Scorpius menyeringai penuh rahasia kemudian mengeluarkan bungkusan itu perlahan-lahan dan menyodorkannya pada Rose. Rose mengambilnya sambil mengernyit heran.

"Itu untukmu. Kulihat ada cokelat natal murahan dan norak yang di pajang, jadi kubelikan saja untukmu. Kau kan belum makan apapun selain Butterbeer. Kau akan merepotkanku kalau kau pingsan, aku tak akan kuat menggendong gajah sebesarmu." Kata Scorpius sarkasme tetapi tak di pedulikan oleh Rose yang sudah tersenyum haru.

"Terimakasih." Kata Rose tersenyum bahagia sambil terus memandang cokelat yang diberikan Scorpius. Diam-diam, Scorpius tersenyum senang karena Rose menerima pemberiannya.

"Ayo jalan!" Kata Scorpius sambil menarik kerah baju Rose. Rose mengikuti Scorpius.

Sebelum mereka benar-benar pergi, Rose sempat melihat poster di depan kaca Honeydukes.

**LOVE CHOCOLATE; Give this Chocolate to the person who you love, then he or she will be happy forever.**

Senyum Rose makin mengembang seiring dengan rona merah dan panas di kedua belah pipinya.

* * *

"Hhh—" Rose mendesah lelah. "Akhirnya selesai!" Kata Rose sambil menghitung jumlah hadiah di kantung belanjanya.

"Banyak sekali hadiahnya." Kata Scorpius sambil membandingkan kantung belanja miliknya dengan milik Rose.

"Keluargaku kan sangat banyak, Scorp. Kau anak tunggal, ayahmu juga anak tunggal. Ibumu hanya memiliki satu saudara jadi sepupumu tak banyak. Kalau aku? Wah, saudara ayahku saja sudah banyak sekali." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku senang. Rasanya tak pernah kesepian jika memiliki banyak saudara."

"Ah, aku lebih senang jadi anak tunggal. Semuanya milikku, aku yang menguasai." Kata Scorpius sombong. Rose menyipitkan matanya kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _Dasar Malfoy._

"Rose, kau sudah lelah belum?" Tanya Scorpius.

"Lumayan sih. Kenapa memangnya? Kau mau memijat kakiku?" Jawab Rose sambil bercanda. Scorpius tergelak. Ia mendekat lalu menarik kaki Rose ke atas pahanya dan memijatnya pelan.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bercanda!" Rose tertawa-tawa kegelian. Scorpius ikut tertawa kemudian menghentikan pijatannya.

"Kau masih kuat jalan tidak?" Tanya Scorpius.

"Tentu saja!" Dengus Rose kesal. "Kau pikir aku nenek-nenek tua?"

"Sorry." Scorpius tergelak. "Kau bisa temani aku ke Weasley's Wizard Wheezes tidak?"

"Tentu saja bisa. Lagipula itu kan toko milik _Uncle_ George. Memangnya ada yang mau kau beli disana?"

"Tidak juga sih. Tadinya Al menyuruhku kesana. Katanya ia ingin menunjukkan barang baru hasil ciptaannya."

Rose mendengus sebal. "Kok dia bilang padamu tapi tak bilang padaku sih?!"

Scorpius mengangkat bahunya pertanda bahwa ia tidak tahu. Rose dan Scorpius berdiri kemudian segera berjalan menuju Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_By the way, Uncle_ George membeli Zonko's Joke Shop dan menggantinya menjadi cabang dari Weasley's Wizard Wheezes di Hogsmeade.

Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung dapat menemukan tubuh jangkung Albus di salah satu etalase. Disana ramai sekali oleh murid-murid Hogwarts. Memang rata-rata pembeli disini adalah murid-murid usil yang ingin mengerjai temannya.

"Al!" Scorpius meneriakkan nama Albus sambil mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Albus menoleh kemudian tersenyum sumringah.

"Oh hei, Scorpius—Rose!" Albus balas melambai kemudian menyuruh mereka agar mendekat. "Ok buddies, keren sekali bukan? Segera ambil barang ini dan bayar ke kasir!"

Murid-murid itu berseru semangat sambil membawa pergi barang yang ingin mereka beli ke kasir.

"Sibuk sekali, eh?" Scorpius menyeringai kepada sahabat dekatnya.

Albus balas menyeringai. "Yah—seperti yang kau lihat." Mata Albus membulat kaget. "Oh God! Kalian sudah berkencan, eh?"

Rose mendengus mengabaikan Albus. Scorpius tertawa.

"Kau kenapa, Rose?" Tanya Albus heran.

"Ia marah padamu." Albus makin heran. "Katanya ia kesal, kenapa kau hanya bilang padaku, tidak pada_nya._"

Albus mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, tetapi sekejap kemudian ia tersadar. "God, My Soulmate Rosie! I'm sorry, kita kan jarang bertemu My Rosie. Aku lupa memberitahumu." Kata Albus menjijikan.

"Kau tega My Soulmate Albie! Kau bilang akulah yang utama, akulah nadi_mu_, napas_mu_, jantung_mu_, hidup_mu_, tapi kemanakah janji manismu?" Balas Rose tak kalah menjijikan.

"Aku mohon maaf My Wosie Posie.." Kemudian Al memeluk Rose. Scorpius mengernyit heran memandang kedua saudara aneh ini.

"HAHAHAHA—menikmati pertunjukan, eh, Scorpie?" Albus dan Rose tertawa terbahak-bahak kemudian menyeringai menggoda.

Scorpius memandang kedua saudara itu datar. "Kalian aneh."

Rose tertawa geli.

"Tapi aku serius kesal, Al. Tega sekali Scorpius diberi tahu sedangkan saudaramu tidak."

"Scorpius kan akan segera menjadi saudara iparku sebentar lagi, Rose." Kata Albus sambil menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda. Rose mendengus _sok _kesalsedangkan Scorpius pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Oke, untuk menebus kesalahanku, dua barang ciptaanku ini akan kuberikan pada kalian secara g-r-a-t-i-s!" Kata Al sambil mengeja di kata terakhir untuk menciptakan efek dramatis.

Mata Rose membulat semangat mendengar kata gratis. (_Dasar cewek! _Batin Scorpius)

"TADAAA! _Lovy Glovy_ dan _Bussy Scarfy_ by Albus Severus Potter." Kata Albus heboh sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangan dan dua buah syal berwarna putih sesuci salju.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Scorpius penasaran.

"Ok, aku akan memperlihatkan kehebatannya pada kalian. Sekarang, lepas sarung tangan dan syal yang kalian gunakan!" Scorpius dan Rose yang sudah sangat tertarik dan penasaran tanpa ragu-ragu segera melepaskannya.

Kemudian Al memakaikan sebelah sarung tangannya ke tangan kiri Scorpius dan memakaikan yang sebelahnya lagi di tangan kanan Rose. Kemudian ia memasangkan satu syal ke leher Scorpius dan satu syal yang lainnya ke leher Rose.

"Done!" Albus menyeringai penuh makna. Oo, sepertinya ini bukan pertanda baik.

Entah mengapa, tangan kiri Rose dan tangan kanan Scorpius yang tidak dipasangi sarung tangan terasa sangat berat dan pegal kemudian dingin bak membeku.

"Al, ada apa dengan tanganku?" Tanya Rose panik. Al masih tersenyum penuh makna.

Bagaikan di beri lem, tangan Rose dan Scorpius saling bertabrakan kemudian bertautan. Hilang sudah rasa berat, pegal, dan dingin berubah menjadi hangat. Scorpius merasakan ada _sesuatu_ yang berdesir di hatinya.

"Tangan kalian tak akan lepas sampai kalian—" Al terkikik kemudian melanjutkan, "berciuman."

Scorpius dan Rose terbelalak kaget. Ciuman? Mana mungkin!

"Kau gila, Al!" Rose berseru marah tetapi pipinya memerah.

"Dan ketika kalian sudah selesai berciuman, maka syalnya akan mencekik leher kalian berdua sampai kalian—" Albus berhenti berbicara kemudian memandang Rose dan Scorpius dengan tatapan menggoda lalu melanjutkan, "berciuman lagi."

Scorpius dan Rose terbelalak kaget lagi. _Al-benar-benar-sudah-gila_.

"Jadi maksudmu kami harus—" Scorpius susah payah melanjutkan, "berciuman dua kali?"

Al tertawa geli kemudian mengangguk ceria. "Yup. Eh—kurasa aku masih banyak urusan disini. Kalau ada barang lain yang kalian inginkan, silahkan langsung saja bawa ke kasir." Kata Al santai. "Oh ya, kalau yang sedang kalian kenakan tak usah bayar, aku sudah mencabut _Sihir-Anti-Maling_nya kok. Asal nanti ketika kalian sudah jadian, aku mendapatkan _pajak_ yang paling besar. Terimakasih sudah berbelanja di toko kami." Lanjutnya sambil mengedip genit ke arah Rose kemudian ia melengang pergi.

Albus berhenti sejenak dan berbalik. "Good luck!" Katanya sambil memandang Scorpius menggoda. Kemudian ia meneruskan perjalanannya ke etalase lainnya.

Setelah kepergian Albus, hening beberapa saat di antara Scorpius dan Rose. Mereka berdua masih terpaku memperhatikan tempat Albus berdiri tadi, padahal orangnya sudah tidak berada disitu.

Mereka memperhatikan tangan mereka masing-masing yang masih bertautan mesra tak bisa terlepas bak magnet kutub selatan dengan magnet kutub utara. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dengan wajah memelas.

"Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Rose frustasi. "Al benar-benar mengerjai kita. Harusnya kita ingat, semua barang disini adalah lelucon."

Scorpius menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menggunakan tangan kirinya yang ditutupi sarung tangan. "Kita pikirkan nanti. Sebaiknya kita pulang saja ke Hogwarts."

Rose mengangguk setuju kemudian mereka mengangkat kantung belanja mereka dengan tangan yang di tutupi sarung tangan.

* * *

Angin musim dingin menampar tubuhnya ketika ia membuka pintu keluar Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, tetapi Scorpius tak merasa kedinginan. Tangan Rose benar-benar lembut dan hangat dan yah—ia akui sarung tangan dan syal buatan Albus keren. Tetapi tetap saja sarung tangan dan syal ini menyebalkan. Yang ia inginkan adalah ciuman tulus dari Rose, bukan karena terpaksa seperti ini. Sudah ia katakan kan bahwa ia sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat. Tetapi Albus mengacaukan segalanya. Dasar menyebalkan!

Rose juga merasa kesal dengan sepupu tersayangnya tersebut. Ia malu kepada Scorpius. Kalau mereka berciuman, otomatis Scorpius akan lebih jelas melihat bintik-bintik merah di wajahnya yang membuatnya semakin jelek seribu kali lipat. Bloody hell!

"Is that you, my Scorpie?" Stephanie McLaggen menghampiri Scorpius dan Rose. (_Oh, shit!_ Batin Scorpius.) "OH GOD! OH GOD! OH MERLIN! KAU BERPEGANGAN TANGAN DENGAN SI POLKADOT!" Stephanie berteriak histeris tak percaya. Kedua dayang-dayang tololnya, Marge Buldostre dan Vanessa Nott ikut berteriak histeris.

Scorpius mengernyit tak suka. Rose tersinggung. Si Polkadot?

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaga mulutmu. Jangan menghinanya!" Bentak Scorpius marah.

Stephanie mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketakutan. "Aku tak menghinanya, Scorpie. Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Masa' kau tak melihat _polkadot merah_nya sih? Aku saja dari jarak sejauh ini dapat melihat wajah buruknya." Stephanie terkikik dan dayang-dayangnya ikut terkikik pula. Scorpius menggeram kesal. Belum sempat Scorpius membalas, Rose sudah menyela.

"Pardon me, McLaggen. Polkadot merah di wajahku ini memang buruk, aku iri denganmu." Kata Rose sambil tersenyum.

Stephanie terkikik merasa menang. "Tentu saja! Kau harus iri padaku karena kau kalah jauh di bawahku! Sadar diri dong, Scorpius hanya pantas dengan penyihir cantik dan seksi sepertiku!"

"Ya, kau sangat cantik dan seksi, McLaggen. Aku iri. Aku harap aku bisa memiliki _polkadot _yang sama sepertimu." Rose _sok_ memelas.

"Polkadot apa? Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku ingin memiliki polkadot cokelat di lubang hidung seperti milikmu agar aku bisa cantik juga sepertimu." Stephanie, Scorpius dan dayang-dayangnya bengong sejenak lalu mereka memperhatikan hidung Stephanie.

Vanessa Nott berteriak histeris, "ADA KOTORAN DI HIDUNGMU, STEPHANIE!" Sialnya, orang-orang yang sedang berjalan ikut melihat dan memperhatikan hidung Stephanie. Sontak saja, ia langsung menutup hidungnya sambil memukul kepala Vanessa menggunakan kipas tangannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" Stephanie mendesis marah bercampur malu. "Awas kau, Weasley! Aku akan membalasmu!" Kemudian ia berlari malu di ikuti oleh dayang-dayangnya yang tergopoh-gopoh ikut berlari membawakan kantung belanjanya.

"Kau keren, Rose. Ah—matamu jeli sekali. Aku saja tak melihatnya. Hahahaha." Scorpius tertawa terbahak-bahak sedangkan Rose menyeringai menang. "Ini harusnya kita kirim ke Daily Prophet. Si _sok _cantik dan si boros dari Hogwarts tertangkap basah kotoran hidungnya. Ahahaha!"

Rose ikut tertawa. Ia sih tak ingin mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Namun tadi Stephanie menghinanya, maka jangan sangka Rose hanya diam mengkerut di balik genggaman tangan Scorpius. Ia tak lemah.

Genggaman tangan Scorpius?

Oh tidak! Ia sempat lupa kalau tangannya masih ada di dalam genggaman tangan Scorpius.

* * *

"Nah, sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Rose panik. Mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk asrama Rose, Gryffindor, tetapi genggaman tangan mereka belum terlepas. "Apa kau mau kita terus berpegangan tangan sampai besok? Kita tidur di Ruang Rekreasi saja."

"Tidak! Ini musim dingin, Rose. Kau bisa kedinginan kalau tidur diluar!" Scorpius menyanggah tak setuju. "Oke, aku akan menciummu dalam hitungan ketiga."

"Satu." Scorpius mendekat.

"Dua." Scorpius memiringkan wajahnya.

"Ti—ada apa?" Rose mendesah gugup. Tangan Rose gemetar dalam genggaman Scorpius.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku belum siap." Rose menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian membuangnya perlahan-lahan. "Oke, aku siap."

"Oke, kumulai dari hitungan ketiga." Kata Scorpius ikut gugup.

"Tiga." Scorpius mendekat lagi.

"Dua." Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya.

"Sa—" Rose menahan wajah Scorpius agar tak menciumnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanya Scorpius jengkel.

"Errr—kau harusnya menutup matamu."

"Aku akan menutup mataku ketika aku sudah dalam hitungan kesatu Rose!" Kata Scorpius kesal.

"Tetapi kau tak menutup matamu tadi!" Rose terpancing pula emosinya.

"Aku baru setengah jalan, Rose. Itu baru _sa_, aku akan menutup mataku ketika aku selesai mengucap kata _tu_!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau tadi tidak jadi menutup matamu? Aku tak akan tahu kau berbohong atau tidak! Harusnya kau menutup matamu sejak hitungan ketiga!"

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus menutup mataku sih? Kita hanya ingin berciuman, Rose! Mengapa sulit sekali?" Rose terdiam kemudian membuang mukanya. Scorpius ikut diam. Hanya deru napas masing-masing yang terdengar. Mereka saling menenangkan emosi yang masih berkecamuk. Mengapa mereka malah jadi bertengkar?

"Kalau kau tetap membuka matamu, kau akan semakin jelas melihat bintik-bintik di wajahku, Scorp. Aku malu." Kata Rose sendu. Scorpius terhenyak.

Scorpius menyesal telah membuat gadis yang dicintainya tak percaya diri. Ia menyesal telah membuat gadis_nya_ sedih. Ia tak suka pandangan sendu Rose.

"Hei, Rose." Scorpius menangkup wajah Rose dengan sebelah tangannya. "Kau tampak manis dengan bintik-bintikmu itu. Sungguh. Aku menyukai bintik-bintikmu."

"Kau cantik, Rose." Bisik Scorpius dan tanpa persiapan ataupun hitungan, secara refleks Scorpius memiringkan kepalanya dan mencium bibir semanis _cherry_ milik Rose. Hazel biru Rose melebar terkejut tetapi perlahan-lahan terpejam menikmati. Kepalanya berputar-putar menyenangkan. Iris kelabu milik Scorpius-pun terpejam menikmati berjuta perasaan yang melanda dirinya.

Dan lengkaplah sudah. Gundahnya hilang tak bersisa. Rasanya, ia hanya ingin berada disini selamanya. Di dalam genggaman dan ciuman Rose Weasley. Di antara perpaduan wangi mawar dengan vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh Rose.

Berjuta kupu-kupu berterbangan di dalam perutnya. Api berkobar di dalam hatinya.

Rose_nya._

Scorpius_nya._

_Cintanya._

Persetan dengan waktu yang tepat ataupun bintik di wajah. Mereka sudah tak peduli lagi sekarang. Mereka harus banyak berterimakasih pada Albus.

Scorpius memperdalam ciumannya. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman tangannya sudah terlepas, namun ia belum juga menghentikan cumbuannya pada Rose. Tangan Scorpius yang sudah terlepas langsung menangkup pinggang Rose, sedangkan tangan Rose yang sudah terlepas mengepal dan memegang ujung lengan jubah Scorpius erat-erat. Kaki Rose sudah sangat lemas, mungkin kalau Scorpius tak memegangi pinggangnya, ia bisa terjatuh.

Mereka terhenti karena pasokan oksigen yang semakin menipis. Kedua tangan Scorpius berada di bahu Rose. Napas mereka berderu kencang bak orang yang habis berlari berkilo-kilo meter. Dada mereka naik turun.

"Yang tadi itu ciuman pertamaku." Kata Rose dengan rona merah yang menjalar dari pipi hingga telinga.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku juga." Kata Scorpius dengan pipi merah yang kontras dengan wajah pucatnya.

Rose terbelalak kaget. "Kau serius?"

Scorpius mengangguk mantap. "Ya. Aku selalu menunggu ciuman dari _seseorang_."

Mata Rose langsung berubah kecewa. "Kau kenapa?"

"Maafkan aku telah mencuri ciuman yang sudah kau tunggu-tunggu dari _seseorang _itu." Scorpius terkekeh geli. Rose mengernyit bingung.

Scorpius menciumi batang hidung Rose dengan gemas. "Kau ingin tau siapa orangnya?"

"Yah—boleh." Kata Rose tak rela. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin tahu _seseorang_ itu.

"Kau tanya saja pada Al." Kata Scorpius _sok_ rahasia.

Rose menunduk kecewa. Scorpius tersenyum geli.

Tiba-tiba Scorpius dan Rose merasa sesak. Seperti ada yang mengikat.

_Mengikat_? Oh tidak! Syalnya!

Syal mereka entah kapan dan bagaimana sudah merekat menjadi satu sekarang. Syal itu semakin mengecil dari detik ke detik, mempersempit jarak Rose dengan Scorpius.

Scorpius menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Rose. Mengecup bibir bawah Rose. Syalnya sudah terlepas tetapi ia belum mau mengakhiri ciumannya.

Rose merasa sangat bahagia. Harum mint dari mulut dan wangi musk dari tubuh Scorpius menambah sisi maskulin Scorpius bagi Rose. Rose hati-hati membuka matanya.

Ia dapat melihat dan merasakan Scorpius tersenyum dalam ciumannya tetapi matanya tetap terpejam. Scorpius_nya_ benar-benar tampan. Kemudian ia menutup iris birunya lagi.

Tangan Rose sudah mulai aktif sekarang. Ia sudah berani menangkup kedua belah pipi tirus dan pucat Scorpius dan menelusup ke balik rambut pirang-platinanya. Menjambaknya perlahan.

Scorpius tak mau kalah. Rose dapat merasakan tangan Scorpius gemetar menelusuri punggungnya sampai ke rambut merahnya.

"—kau harusnya lihat wajah Flint ketika kita berhasil—ROSIE!" _Oh, shit!_ Rose dan Scorpius buru-buru memisahkan diri.

Hugo, James, Fred dan Lily terbengong-bengong menatap mereka berdua. Scorpius berdehem canggung sedangkan Rose buru-buru merapikan rambutnya.

"Ah kalian merusak suasana!" Jerit lukisan the Fat Lady dan para lukisan perempuan tidak terima karena _tontonan gratis _mereka harus berakhir.

"Ehm—hai guys. Kalian sudah mandi?" Tanya Rose garing. Tak ada yang menjawab. Rose menggaruk belakang telinganya gugup.

"Kalian—pacaran?" Tanya Hugo dengan wajah bingung. Rose dan Scorpius saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Err—ini tak seperti apa yang kalian pikirkan. Maksudku—yah—aku di beri barang lelucon dari Weasley's Wizard Wheezes oleh Al—dan yah—itu yang membuat kami—ehm—berciuman." Jelas Rose yang tidak jelas karena ia gugup. Fred mengernyit tak suka.

"Kalian berkencan di Hogsmeade?" Tanya Lily polos. "Oh, aku sudah mengira kalian saling mencintai!"

Hugo, Fred dan James berpandang-pandangan tak setuju sedangkan Lily menatap Rose dan Scorpius dengan tatapan _kalian-cocok-sekali-dan-memang-di-takdirkan-untuk- bersama-selama-lama-nya._

Hugo menarik lengan kakaknya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam asrama. Lily mengekor di belakang Rose dan Hugo sambil memandang Rose _excited _bercampur penasaran.

Fred dan James menatap Scorpius tajam. "Kalau kau serius pada adikku, natal nanti kau harus datang ke The Burrows. Kami tak peduli kita sudah berteman sejak kecil tetapi kau akan tetap kami seleksi." Kemudian James melengang masuk di ikuti Fred yang menutup pintu asrama.

Scorpius mendesah gugup. _Akhirnya hari ini datang juga._

* * *

HAI! Ini udah aku update. Terimakasih yang udah review, follow, atau favorite chapter kemaren^^ ayo review lagi.

Jadi gimana nih? Terlalu singkat? Terlalu garing? Terlalu jelek? I need ur opinion!

Reviewnya di tunggu ya^^ Makasih udah baca^^

Nox,

Esposa Malfoy.


End file.
